This invention generally relates to telecommunication systems and methods, and more particularly, to systems and methods that perform suppressed ringing through a private branch exchange type system.
Certain telecommunication networks include local multi-port switches that service a plurality of individual telecommunication lines, or customer lines, to which are connected conventional telephones, facsimile communication systems, security systems, cable television converters and the like. More recently, utility service providers, such as local electric power, natural gas and water providers, are capable of accessing their usage meters located at customer locations through the telecommunication lines for the customers via a suppressed ringing protocol, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,694 issued Feb. 23, 1993 to Garland for xe2x80x9cTelemetry Access Arrangementxe2x80x9d and U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,054 issued Apr. 16, 1996 to Garland for xe2x80x9cCommunication Switching System.xe2x80x9d Both of these patents are hereby incorporated by reference with respect to such suppressed ringing and should also be referred to for general background on telephonic networks.
Suppressed ringing sets up a call path between a server and a device such as a telemetry interface unit (TIU) or a consumer premise equipment (CPE). The server first sends a tone that alerts (wakes up) the TIU without ringing the line connected to the TIU. Alternatively, a frequency shift keying (FSK) signal alert technique may be employed. Once the TIU is active, the server then communicates with the TIU. This allows for two way communication between the server and the TIU without bothering (ringing) the consumers at the location of the TIU or the features that the consumers may have enabled such as call forwarding, call blocking, automatic recall or other similar features.
Unfortunately, suppressed ringing at present only services directly connected end point devices such as TIUs. Devices which are coupled with an intermediate a private branch exchange (PBX) type communication system can not be reached because the PBX manages the call path. The PBX manages the call path because it is a concentration and routing device.
The problem with a PBX is that the concentration of trunking in and out does not allow direct sending of information to a specific PBX member such as a message waiting indication to light a light on the CPE. When a call is sent to a PBX member, the switch sends the information to the PBX and the PBX connects the call path if a line is available.
The above problems are solved, and a number of technical advances are achieved in the art, by implementing a system and method that notifies the private network, such as a PBX, of a received path signal from a central office switch, establishes a call path through the private network and notifies the central office switch that the call path exists.
In accordance with the invention, a system for utilizing suppressed ringing with a plurality of communication devices is described. The system comprises a private network and a path signal generator that generates a path signal, at a remote computer, for at least one of the plurality of communication devices. A protocol is utilized to direct the path signal to the at least one communication device through the private network. A transmitter is employed to transmit the path signal through the private network to the at least one communication device.
Also in accordance with the invention, a method for utilizing suppressed ringing with a plurality of communication devices is described. The method comprises the steps of creating a path signal, at a remote computer, for at least one of the plurality of communication devices, implementing a protocol to direct the path signal to the at least one communication device through a private network and transmitting the path signal from the remote computer, through the private network, to the at least one communication device.